


Walk a Mile

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a prank war between Tony and Clint, one of Tony's 'pranks' backfires, and he and Steve end up bodyswapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk a Mile

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING: There is some strong language in this story. And implied but not actually written sex.

 

            "What... just happened?" A small groan escaped him, and his head was pounding. There was a new pain in his chest that hadn't been there before, but that wasn't the most worrying part of it. No, the most worrying part was that when he spoke, he heard Tony's voice. His words weren't supposed to be coming from Tony's voice, and that was a serious issue. The light in the lab was harsh and bright when he opened his eyes, causing Steve to have to blink several times and shield his vision with a hand... a hand that definitely didn't belong to him. Scars and callouses littered the familiar hand.

            Steve rolled over and glanced to the side, completely unprepared to see himself sitting up a few feet away with a very confused look on his face. When Steve met this other-Steve's eyes, the confused look morphed into shock, then horror when he must've realized what he'd done. Other-Steve held his hands up in front of him like he'd never seen them before, then traced his hand along his chin.

            "This... wasn't supposed to happen," other-Steve said, and his voice sounded slightly different. Was this how people normally heard him? "...Steve?"

            "Yeah?" he asked, once again hearing Tony's voice. Mirroring other-Steve, he held his hands up to his chin. And then it clicked. He covered his mouth as he gasped in shock. "Tony! What did you... why did you...?"

            "It wasn't meant to happen to you," Tony said quickly, in _Steve's body_ , God. This was strange. "I... when did you... _Why_ did you just walk in here? I locked the lab for a reason, Steve, I was working on this!"

            "Was this... for that _stupid_ prank war that you've got going on with Clint?" Steve asked, and it still sounded so strange to him. Why would Tony make something like this?

            "For your information, _yes_ , it was," Tony said, crossing his arms across his chest. Across _Steve's_ chest. This was freaky. "I wasn't going to use this on you, don't worry. You were supposed to be safe. It was going to be for Clint and Natasha, so that Clint would decide that when he calls a prank war against me, he knows that he'll lose. I use _science_ , Steve."

            "Can you reverse it?" Steve asked, trying to stand up. Wow, they definitely had different centers of balance. Steve glanced over at his boyfriend, noticing that Tony was having the same difficulties.

            "Um... well, it's made to last a week or two," Tony said, though he kept casting glances over at Steve as he moved across the lab. "But I can see if I can get it to reverse itself now...” Steve watched as Tony picked up the device, waving the smoke away from it. Steve was about to warn him about his super-soldier strength when suddenly the machine shattered beneath his fingertips, leaving Tony staring at it on surprise and amazement. "Did I just...?"

            "Yeah," Steve laughed, walking over beside him. "So... this sure backfired. Maybe it's a sign? Maybe you should just call off the prank war now."

            "I can't! _Especially_ not now. If Clint finds out that this happened, I'll never hear the end of it," Tony said quickly. Steve found it so unusual to look _up_ at Tony, and he wasn't meeting those familiar brown eyes anymore, he was just meeting familiar _blue_ eyes. Ones that he'd seen in the mirror many-a-times.

            "How about this?" Tony announced. "We just pretend to act like each other until this wears off. You spend a lot of time in my lab anyway, so it won't look strange if we're down here together all day. I'll figure out a way to reverse this faster, and everything will be fine. Sound good?"

            "Looks like I'll be participating in your prank war up until then," Steve said, unconsciously rubbing at his chest. It felt weird having a large chunk of metal in his chest, but there was this strange amount of energy that flowed through him from the arc reactor. "Clint will think I'm you, so I'll have to keep an eye out for unexpected pranks."

            "I can't believe that you're not mad at me right now," Tony laughed and patted Steve's shoulder. Steve gasped and winced when he was almost knocked down, but Tony quickly managed to grab him and keep him from falling. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to..."

            "I know you didn't," Steve said, taking a deep breath as Tony helped him up straight. "You're going to have to learn how to be gentle."

            "I'm going to have to learn a lot of stuff," Tony said, leaning down closer to him. "I've always wondered what if would be like to kiss you if you grew out a beard. Can I find out?"

            "Of course," Steve laughed, leaning up— _up!_ —to kiss Tony. He was right when he said it would be different. Kissing... himself... wasn't exactly something that Steve had ever thought about before, but it was surprisingly... nice. Steve knew that his own lips were a lot softer than Tony's, since Tony's lips were usually chapped, but... Wow. As much as Steve hated to admit it, it felt really nice. It felt like he'd done this before, and Tony definitely had kissed him before, so Steve guessed that it was just something that the body he was currently in was used to.

            "Feels nice," Tony murmured against his lips. "Now, let's go get something to eat, because you didn't ever tell me how hungry you get."

            Steve smirked, and Tony's face lit up. "You look like me when you smile like that."

            " _You_ look like _me_ when you smirk like that," Tony said, grinning, though this grin was definitely a Tony grin. They'd have to make sure that they didn't say anything that would make their team think that anything had happened. "So, food. Now's good."

            "Now's good," Steve agreed, following Tony over to the elevator. Steve leaned up, giving Tony a quick kiss. Maybe this is how he'd feel if he didn't have the serum, and Tony was taller than him. Steve continued smiling to himself until Tony tapped on his shoulder. "Hmm?"

            "Quit... doing that, with your face. It's freaking me out," Tony said. Steve tilted his head, confused. "Wait, no, don't do that either. You're an arrogant, egotistical, sarcastic man. Don't... smile like that. And you're a genius, don't look confused. It just looks _wrong_ on me."

            "Okay, okay. I'll try. But you need to look happier—I'm typically pretty happy, and I'd prefer if you didn't act... sarcastic, or arrogant, while you look like me," Steve said, patting his shoulder. "Well, here it goes. Do your best."

            Tony laughed, and when the elevator opened, they both put on their game faces before heading side by side of towards the kitchen.

            "Hey guys," Clint said as they walked by. There was an evil grin on his face, and Steve couldn't help but sigh and roll his eyes.

            "Good morning," Tony said smoothly and innocently, just as Steve would have. Steve made sure to acknowledge Clint's existence. Tony headed straight for the coffee, just as he always did, so Steve headed over to the fridge. The moment that he opened the fridge, though, he blinked and was looking at the different kinds of coffee that they owned.

            Steve paused, blinking a few times before he heard Tony's shocked exclamation. Tony was standing next to the fridge, looking exactly like _himself_ , except for the fact that there was a pie covering his face. Steve couldn't hold back a giggle, seeing Tony looking like that. Tony looked over at him, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

            "Ha," Clint laughed. "Clint one, Tony _zero_."

            Steve wandered over to Tony, glad that he had his own body back, before he pulled Tony into a kiss. "Mmm, creamy," Steve whispered, licking his lips. "Clint, you couldn't have just used whipped cream? You really had to use an actual pie?"

            "Tony would've used whipped cream, so I used an actual pie," Clint said, and he still had a wicked grin on his face. "You heard about the prank war between us, right?"

            "Oh believe me, I know about the prank war. And I want to stay out of it as much as I possibly can," Steve said, pulling Tony closer to give him another kiss, this time on the cheek. Tony was half-wiping the pie from his face and half-eating it.

            "I don't know about that, Steve, you might end up getting stuck in the middle if you try to help Tony. I already know that I'm going to get some help from Tasha and see what Bruce is able to do for me," Clint said, sticking his fingers into the pie on Tony's face before sticking it into his mouth. "I should run now, Tasha's expecting me."

            Clint darted off before Tony was able to grab him.

            "So," Steve murmured, popping another pie-covered finger into his mouth, "that was strange. I thought you said that this was going to last a week."

            "Apparently there were some miscalculations," Tony said, rubbing the back of his head. "Apparently I won't have to get used to the super strength, huh? Ah, but I can definitely tell where I... patted your shoulder."

            "Sorry babe," Steve whispered, grinning as he leaned down—down, it felt right again!—to capture Tony's lips. "But you won't have to worry about that anymore, huh?"

            "I say we go out and celebrate an amazing failure tonight," Tony said, grinning. "But first, you should _totally_ help me get back at Clint for that pie. I think we need to set a trap." Tony batted his eyelashes at Steve, causing the blond to chuckle. " _Please?_ "

            "Fine," Steve murmured. "But first, we need to get _all_ the pie off your face."

 

            "When you said 'go out'," Steve murmured, "I thought you meant the whole team."

            "Nope, just me and my man," Tony murmured, feeling a little buzzed. Steve knew that he drank and didn't try to make him stop, but Tony did try to cut the amount that he drank by a lot. And Tony knew that Steve was proud of him for being able to do it on his own. "I can't believe my machine failed, though. My projects never fail."

            "Well, aren't you glad that this one did?" Steve asked.

            "Not really," Tony admitted honestly. He patted Steve's shoulder and leaned up for a kiss. "You're beautiful, sweetheart. And I wouldn't mind being stuck looking like you for a while, as long as you wouldn't mind being stuck looking like me."

            "You _are_ quite an attractive man," Steve murmured, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulders. Tony grinned.

            "Thanks, I think most people would agree," Tony said, smirking. The moment that he blinked, though, suddenly the buzzed, happy feeling was gone. Tony turned to Steve, confused, but instead came face-to-face with himself, again. Steve, in Tony's body, started giggling.

            "I don't think it was a complete failure," he whispered.

            Tony smiled and shook his head. "Oh great, you're drunk."

            "I haven't gotten drunk in... seventy-two years now?" Steve said, grinning. Tony quickly ordered another few shots and handed one to Steve.

            "I think you should enjoy this while you can," Tony said. "Cheers?"

            "Sure," Steve said, touching their glasses together so that Tony didn't have to. He was still worried that he might break the glass if he did that. Tony watched Steve down the drink.

            "Oh my God, this tastes so... wow!" Steve gasped, reaching for another one. "I don't remember it ever tasting like this. Why don't we have any of this at the tower?"

            "We've got plenty of it at the tower," Tony said, confused. "You said that you weren't a fan of it..." Tony raised the glass to his lips, intent on drinking his shot, but the moment the taste hit his tongue he almost choked. "Ah, what the fuck?"

            "Shh," Steve laughed, holding a finger up to Tony's lips. He was grinning like a madman. "Shh, Captain America doesn't curse in public."

            Oh yeah. He was Steve right now, he had to try acting like Steve. The 'act' continued for another three shots as Tony tried to figure out if _any_ of the alcohols tasted good, but they all just tasted bitter and sour. Steve, on the other hand, was definitely enjoying himself. He'd never had a night like this before.

            "Come on, pal, I think you've had enough," Tony said, putting his arm around Steve's waist.

            "No, wanna stay," Steve giggled, leaning up to give Tony a sloppy kiss. He tasted bitter, and Tony made a mental note about the fact that _he_ probably tasted bitter after drinking, and Steve's taste buds were highly _against_ it.

            "Can't, we need to head home," Tony murmured, off-balancing Steve enough to be able to lead him over to the door. "How many shots did you have?"

            "I dunno," Steve mumbled, still grinning although his eyes were all glassy. "Five? Ten? How many did you hand me? We need to do this more often, Tony, this is _fun!_ " Tony made sure to keep his arm around Steve's waist as he led him back in the direction of the tower. Steve stopped and squinted at him. "Wait a sec. _You_ ," Steve laughed, poking him in the chest, "look just like me! When did that happen?"

            Tony sighed and lifted Steve off of his feet, a little surprised by how easy it was. Was Steve really that strong, because he didn't think that it should be _this_ easy to carry his body around, especially when Steve wasn't cooperating?

            "Wait, no, Steve, don't do that," Steve mumbled, trying to get out of Tony's arms. Or, technically, his own.

            "Shh Steve, you're drunk," Tony murmured, smirking a little when Steve whispered, "No, I'm Tony right now. You're Steve, I'm Tony."

            "Okay Tony," Tony laughed, "let's get you back to the tower to sleep it off, huh? That's gonna hurt in the morning. But chances are that I'm going to be the one dealing with it."

            "Sorry," Steve said sadly, reaching up and touching Tony's face. "Sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you. I'll kiss it all better tomorrow, I promise."

            "Okay buddy, let's go get you to bed," Tony said, carrying Steve up into the tower. He settled him down on the couch when Steve passed out. Tony sighed, rubbing a hand through his, _Steve's_ , hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

            Tony took a step backward to go find some medicine to get Steve to take before he went to bed that would make it hurt less in the morning, but suddenly there was something wrapping around his ankle and pulling him up into the air, upside down. A shout escaped him, and he was staring at the floor from above.

            Clint's laughing filled his ears, and it only took moments for Tony to locate the archer in the darkness. (Wow, Steve really _did_ have good vision.) "Sorry Steve, but that's what happens when you help Tony set up a trap for me and forget where you put it."

            Tony frowned, crossing his arms. "Mind helping me down?"

            "Poor Tony... I thought he stopped drinking as much when you two started dating?" Clint asked, poking at the limp body of Tony Stark on the couch.

            "I gave him too many drinks," Tony admitted.

            "What were you celebrating?" Clint asked. "Didn't think your anniversary was for another few months."

            "It's not... and we weren't celebrating anything. Now, mind helping me get down from here? I've had a long night," Tony sighed, trying to reach for the rope around his ankle. But instead, he just found himself swinging around, unable to do much.

            "Sorry, no can do," Clint said, patting his chest as he walked by. "Tony can cut you down when he wakes up."

            "Thanks," Tony spat at him as he left the room.

            "W'as with all the shoutin'?" Steve mumbled, groaning as he fell off of the couch.

            "That trap we set? I'm stuck. Can you cut me down?" Tony asked, though he was having trouble watching Steve.

            Tony didn't like the look on his face as Steve grinned and walked over, kneeling down beside him. "You're upside down," he giggled, gently taking ahold of Tony's head. Suddenly Steve was kissing him again, though while he was upside down it was very hard to do. The blood was definitely rushing to his head, and it would be very helpful if Steve wasn't too drunk to cut him down.

            It wasn't until Tony blinked and suddenly the world was _very_ fuzzy, and the blood was definitely not in his head anymore. He stumbled backward, trying to concentrate on Steve's face in front of him.

            Steve groaned. "What just happened?" Blue eyes opened wide, and Tony grinned at him. He felt so happy and dizzy that he couldn't figure out why Steve was confused. "Tony? Aww man, I got you really drunk, didn't I? Sorry, I'll figure out how to fix that. But first—how did I get upside down?"

            "Clint and the trap," Tony said, blinking a few times when everything started leaning to the left. He reached for Steve, but his grip slipped, causing him to fall to the ground and Steve to start spinning in circles.

            "Tony!" Steve gasped, but luckily the super-soldier had a lot of skills up his sleeve, because moments later there was a snapping noise and Steve was down beside him, picking him up. "I'm so sorry, baby, I'll figure something out."

            "Gonna kiss it better in the mornin'," Tony mumbled, because that's what Steve had told him, right? The world spun and suddenly he was in the air, but then his face was pressed against Steve's chest and he was happy. Steve smelled so good, like home, and _wow_ was he drunk. "How many drinks did'ya have?"

            "I don't know," Steve said, and he sounded regretful. "I'm sorry Tony, I'll make it up to you somehow."

            "Don't make me sleep alone," Tony said quickly, nuzzling his face against Steve. Steve made him feel so happy, so relaxed... he felt like he could just sleep right now.

            "I won't, Tony," Steve murmured, and Tony felt him press a kiss to his forehead, "I won't."

 

            Tony groaned when he woke up, knowing that there was definitely a splitting headache waiting for him the moment he opened his eyes. He reached over to the side, faintly remembering Steve telling him that he wouldn't make Tony sleep alone. But then his arm hit empty space, and it was already cold. Tony frowned and opened his eyes, groaning again. But luckily it was still dark in the room—had Jarvis blacked out the windows most of the way? Usually Jarvis made him face the sunlight when he got too drunk.

            There was a very quiet knock at the door, and Tony looked over at Steve as he walked in the door.

            "Hey sweetheart," Steve said quietly, placing a tray of food down onto the bed on Tony's lap. "I'm sorry about last night. I never thought that I'd be able to... get drunk and have fun like that. I didn't mean to give you a bad hangover." He held a glass of water up to Tony's lips. "It's got some medicine in it, it should take away the headache. And... I learned some hangover tricks when I was younger, they worked pretty well with me so I was hoping that maybe they'd work for you too."

            "You spoil me, babe," Tony murmured, grinning as he nibbled on a piece of toast. Mmm. He started working on the hangover remedies, but stopped when he felt Steve start kissing his neck. "What'cha doing?"

            "Kissing it better," Steve murmured, trailing kisses down his arm. "Right? I said I'd do that. So let's just move this tray to the side," Steve lifted the tray and put it down on his right, making Tony grin when his super-soldier boyfriend straddled his hips, "so that I can get a better angle."

            "Fine by me," Tony said, feeling the medicine, Steve's hangover cure, and the power of those magical lips of his melt away the headache.

 

            "So this is going to continue for the next week or two, right?" Steve asked, a little concerned.

            "Yep," Tony replied, grinning. "So it seems that my device _did_ work, and this is going to continue, but it shouldn't cause any pain to us at all. So, uh, don't be surprised if you're suddenly me. Just, uh, this time there's going to be a three-drink limit."

            "I really am sorry about that," Steve said quickly, pulling Tony into his arms. Tony just laughed and patted Steve's shoulder.

            "Don't worry about it, Steve," Tony chuckled. "I'm just glad you were able to have some fun while stuck as me. I mean, while I'm you I get to have super-soldier strength, energy, stamina, speed... everything. Your senses are _amazing_. I feel like I can do _anything_ with that serum of yours. And what do you get? You get a body that's broken by a huge hole in the chest, shards of metal, an _arc reactor_ and years of self-abuse. I don't think that's a very fair trade, Steve, so the more time I spend as myself, the better."

            "Sure it's got nothing to do with me almost drinking you into a coma last night?" Steve asked. Tony laughed and rolled over so that he was lying on top of Steve. "Well," Steve murmured, leaning up to give Tony a quick kiss, "when I was in your body, I was _amazed_ at the power that the arc reactor has flowing through your veins every second. I felt like I never had to _sleep_ , but that might be the continuous caffeine that's always in your system, too. And you wouldn't believe how clear your head is—I was thinking faster than ever before, and I felt like half of it didn't even belong to me. It's still your brain, right? Just with my consciousness. I feel like I could go make another one of those mind-switching machines just based on the intelligence that's all wrapped up in your brain, Tony. I can't feel like that when I'm myself."

            "Fine," Tony murmured, letting his body lay limp against Steve. "Okay, so my body isn't _completely_ bad. And I do have so say that whichever bodies we're in, making out is still fun. If we're flipped again tonight, we should definitely see how much stamina you really do have. If I'm you tonight, think you'd let me fuck you... me? We can do that tonight, right?"

            "If we're switched," Steve said, smiling gently before he flipped them over so he was looking down at Tony. He grinned and kissed his boyfriend. "Or if we don't, we still could, you know."

            "Sounds like a plan," Tony said, grinning as he pushed Steve off of him. "Just let me get a shower and some coffee first, then we can spend the day... away from the tower. As much as I want to continue with that prank war, it might be good to get away from it. Somehow I'm always the one who gets caught in the traps. The rope, the pie..."

            "Bad luck," Steve said. "Either that or karma. It was you who started the prank war, wasn't it? And it was you who wanted to switch Clint and Natasha's minds, which backfired. Karma."

            "And what amount of karma caused you to get caught up in this?" Tony replied.

            "I'm not as innocent as you always seem to think I am," Steve pointed out. "I'm going to make some eggs and bacon while you get a shower, okay?"

            "Sure thing," Tony said, grabbing some clothes before he headed over to the bathroom.

 

            Steve was putting the eggs and bacon onto plates when Tony walked into the room. He was barely able to keep himself from dropping the plates when he saw Tony. A wide grin crossed his face, and Steve couldn’t stop himself from bursting into laughter. Tony just looked confused standing there, staring at Steve like he'd grown a second head.

            "What's up?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Your hair," Steve laughed, setting the plates down so that he didn't accidentally break them.

            Tony's hair was the brightest shade of red that he'd ever seen, and apparently Tony didn't know about it because he just looked confused. The ex-brunet raced over to a mirror, his mouth hanging open.

            "What did...? Who...?" Tony gasped, reaching up a hand as if he didn't believe that the hair in the mirror was his. Realization and anger seemed to bubble to the surface at the same time as Tony screamed, " _Clint!_ "

            "It's not that bad," Steve murmured, forcing himself to stop giggling.

            "Not that bad? I think it's _glowing_ , Steve!" Tony gaped at the hair. It _did_ stick out, and Steve had to admit, while red looked great on the suit, it didn't look so great on Tony's head. Especially since his eyebrows and beard were both still brown.

            "He's gone too far," Tony growled, but Steve caught his arm before he was able to storm out of the room.

            "Hey, come on. Have some coffee, settle down, and we'll get him back later, okay?" Steve murmured, trying to comfort his boyfriend.

            The fire was dying in Tony's eyes, and he reluctantly nodded. Steve handed him the cup that he'd already brewed up and watched Tony. Tony took a sip before he spat it out, _thankfully_ in the other direction.

            "He didn't," Tony whispered, murder in his eyes. The cup was shoved back into Steve's hands, and the super-soldier watched Tony, confused, as the genius pulled out the bags of coffee. He always had the same coffee, each and every day.

            "What's wrong?" Steve questioned.

            "It's all _decaf!_ How in the world did he replace _all_ of this?! It doesn't even look like it's been opened, but somehow he _ruined it!_ " Tony shouted, and Steve knew that there was no calming him down now. "I'm going to murder him!"

 

            "Calmed down some?" Steve asked when Tony wandered into the room and over to the couch that he was laying on. Tony sighed, shrugged then flopped down on top of him. Steve chuckled and stroked his fingers through Tony's oddly-colored hair. Tony made a happy noise before he snuggled against Steve's chest.

            "Bruce made it for him," Tony complained. "You won't see Clint for a while. I found him, _caught_ him then tied him up. I doubt anyone will see him for a while, except maybe Natasha... she may find him, but I'm unsure if even _she_ will untie him."

            "Where did you leave him?" While Steve was still a bit mad at Clint, he didn't want to leave his teammate tied up somewhere.

            "It doesn't matter, he'll manage to untie himself and pull some other crazy prank," Tony muttered, pressing light kisses to Steve's neck. He yawned. Steve smiled at his genius, leaning up to press a kiss to Tony's lips when suddenly those lips felt smooth and soft. Steve blinked and pulled away.

            "Looks like we will be having fun tonight," Tony grinned, but his grin looked so out of place on Steve's face.

            "Looks like it," Steve replied, lying back down. Man, Tony _was_ tired, because Steve felt like he could fall asleep right now. Tony must've noticed that, so he mumbled his apologies.

            "Aww man, it looks even worse when I'm looking at it like this," Tony muttered, but Steve was completely find with Tony running those fingers through his hair. It felt strange because Tony's fingers were a lot thinner than his own, so feeling those larger fingers carding through his hair felt strange but nice, like Tony's body was used to feeling them.

            "So that's the face I make when you pet me?" Tony laughed, and Steve was actually finding it normal to hear his own voice instead of Tony's voice.

            "Apparently so," Steve murmured. And he couldn't deny it—he loved it when Tony made that face, because he'd classified it as Tony's 'relaxed happy face'. He only smiled like that when he was completely relaxed and alone with only Steve there beside him.

            "I think you need to help me set a trap for Clint," Tony said. "One that we don't get stuck in."

            "I didn't," Steve pointed out. "You got stuck, I had to get you out of it."

            "Well technically you had to get yourself out of it, because I had been you at the time, so when Clint showed up, he definitely thought that it was you who was in the trap," Tony replied, and Steve nearly melted against him when Tony started rubbing his back and shoulders.

            "So you acted like me?" Steve asked, yawning. He felt like he was going to fall asleep at any moment, especially if Tony kept that up.

            "Kind of... I snapped a little—but you can't blame me, because I was hanging upside down from the ceiling!" Tony said. "Get some rest, Steve, we'll have some fun later. I promise, it'll be worth it."

            "Hope so," Steve murmured, letting himself close his eyes and pass out.

 

            "Steve, time to wake up," Tony whispered. He gently brushed his fingers across Steve's cheek, which really happened to be his own cheek... It wasn't actually surprising anymore, seeing himself instead of Steve. And he had to admit, he _was_ attractive... and being able to 'be' Steve definitely had its perks. He felt bad that Steve probably ended up with his headaches sometimes, and probably had to drink some amount of caffeine to keep those headaches away. Plus Tony's body got worn out easily, and _Steve's_ body never seemed to run out of energy.

            "Time t'go t'bed?" Steve mumbled, yawning. For a second, Tony thought that he was too tired to do anything, but then he noticed the smirk on Steve's (and technically also _his_ ) face.

            "Time for bed," Tony said, grinning. He stood up, scooping Steve up into his arms. Wow, he hadn't remembered just how strong Steve really was. Was it really so easy for him to just pick Tony up all of the time? Huh. Maybe, when Steve offered it before, he should've just bit back his pride and let himself get carried. Steve looked comfortable, head pressed against Tony's chest, a small smile on his face, eyes closed.

            Tony hurried off to their bedroom, grinning the whole time. Steve just chuckled when Tony almost tripped on the carpet when he ran too quickly.

            "Calm down, Tony. I'm not going anywhere," Steve murmured, stretching out on the bed as he started to peel his clothes off.

            "You may not be, but at any moment we _could_ switch back, and I don't want to switch back until I learn what it's like to have super-soldier stamina when fucking my boyfriend," Tony said, almost ripping his clothes off in anticipation.

            "Making love," Steve corrected, and Tony couldn't help but grin, because he'd been waiting for Steve to correct him. He always did when it came to _making love_.

            "You know I love you," Tony whispered, almost leaping onto the bed to straddle Steve's—no, _his_ hips. "We need to continue this again and again and _again_."

 

            "Hey Steve," Tony called from the bathroom. They'd switched back about half an hour ago, and Tony had wandered off, promising to return in a minute or so. He sounded a bit distressed.

            "Coming," Steve called back, pulling himself out of bed. Wrapping a towel haphazardly around his waist, Steve wandered over to the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

            "I don't know _when_ he did it," Tony muttered, and Steve knew that he was talking about Clint, "but there's Vaseline on the door handle, and I can't get the door back open. I don't know where he comes up with all this annoying stuff, but... Can you open the door for me?"

            Steve just chuckled and pulled the door open. Tony was standing there, hands coated in Vaseline, looking quite unhappy.

            "And I still haven't managed to get him back yet for the _hair_ ," Tony muttered. Steve turned the sink on for him so that he wouldn't coat _that_ in Vaseline, too. "What am I going to _do_ , Steve?"

            "You could call off this crazy prank war before one of you gets hurt," Steve said. "And I mean _more_ than your pride, Tony. Maybe if you called it off, then we could just wait out the rest of this body-swapping in peace, and you won't have to worry about him doing anything else. What do you say?"

            "Never," Tony declared, drying his hands off. "Now, let's go get some coffee while I'm still able to drink it."

            "What happened to _sleeping?_ " Steve laughed, hooking his arms around Tony's waist. " _Please_ , babe?"

            "Fine," Tony murmured, letting Steve drag him off to bed. "But in the _morning_ , then I'll get some coffee. As long as I'm still me, okay?"

            "Fine by me," Steve said, carrying his boyfriend back over to their bed. Tony snuggled up against him, and Steve smiled.

            "It shouldn't last much longer," Tony mumbled, pressing his face against Steve. "You'll see. We'll be back to normal before you know it."

            "I don't mind switching every now and again. It's kinda fun, to be honest," Steve murmured, grinning. "What I find even funnier is that no matter who we are at the moment, you're still the one who gets caught in all of Clint's tricks."

            "Yeah, ha ha," Tony muttered, though Steve could tell that he found that amusing, too.

            "I still think it's karma," Steve whispered. "You won't call off the stupid prank war, so you're the one who gets caught in all of the tricks."

            "I call that a coincidence," Tony whispered as he fell asleep, bright red hair falling down into his face.

 

            "Just one more day," Tony whispered, smiling as Steve snuggled up against him. He was actually getting used to seeing the bright red hair on his head, and he was used to feeling taller than he should. It hadn't even taken a long time to get used to the strength, either. In the past several days, they'd switched back and forth many, many times, and the team still seemed pretty clueless about it. It wasn't like they already didn't spend a lot of time together anyway.

            Tony's grip on his boyfriend tightened when the Avengers Alarm went off, signaling danger. Steve looked over at him, eyes wide.

            "How do I pilot the suit?" Steve asked, but Tony just shook his head.

            "You can't... you don't know how to. But Jarvis can fly it for you," Tony said. Jarvis was the only one who knew about the fact that the two had been bodyswapped, and had continued to do so.

            "I can indeed, Captain," Jarvis spoke up, referring to Steve, not to Tony. Tony wasn't quite sure how his AI was able to tell who was who, but he always seemed to be able to tell.

            "Okay..." Steve agreed. "And I was teaching you some better hand-to-hand combat. And how to use the shield. Just... be careful, Tony. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

            Both suited up and headed off to meet their teammates, ready to stop whoever was causing trouble.

            It was when Tony was in the car with the team, ready to go to battle, when suddenly he was up in the air.

            "Welcome back, Sir," Jarvis said in his ears.

            "Hey J," Tony laughed, turning the communicator on. "Hey guys, I'm going to go ahead, okay?"

            "Be careful," Steve replied with his own voice. Tony just smirked and rocketed off towards the disaster.

            Luckily it was just a couple of villains trying to cause chaos—they weren't even trying to _hurt_ people though, they were just trying to wreak stuff. It was strange. The Avengers were able to take them down pretty quickly.

            "Why do you think they're doing this?" Clint asked. They'd left Bruce at the tower, not thinking that there's be any serious danger. At least, that's what they'd been told.

            "It's got to be some sort of... _trap_ ," Steve said, realizing it too late.

            There was a loud explosion as something hit the Iron Man suit and sent him falling down to the ground. Luckily he hadn't been flying high at all, in fact he was just about to land, so the fall wouldn't have hurt him. Steve ran over to him, but suddenly there were more villains, and they were holding the team back, and ripping the Iron Man armor open. Steve shouted for his boyfriend as they dragged Tony, injured, over to a car.

            That was when they switched again. Steve groaned at the sudden pain, his head spinning as he was thrown into a car. He knew exactly what was going on, he had seen it with his own eyes before the switch. As the car started driving away, Steve put all of his concentration into watching the street signs, trying to figure out where they were going. Maybe if he could figure that out, then they might be able to rescue him, or rescue Tony.

 

            When they switched, Tony stumbled as the pain suddenly disappeared, and he was somewhere else. One of the villains knocked him to the ground.

            And as the car drove away, the villains all seemed to disappear too, running off to God knew where. Tony gasped for breath, looking around, trying to find the car that they'd been shoving him into, the car that they'd shoved Steve into, in his place.

            "Steve, get up. We've got to go after them," Clint said, dragging Tony to his feet. "Did you see which way they went?"

            "No," Tony murmured, shaking his head. "We've got to go after him. We've _got_ to."

            "This way," Natasha said, pointing down one of the streets. "They took Tony that way."

            "What's the plan, Cap?" Clint asked as they headed over to the car.

            Tony sighed as he climbed into the car, letting Natasha take the wheel. "Actually, there's something I think you should know. Uh... about two weeks ago, I was in the lab, and it wasn't supposed to go off _then_... I was _planning_ on using it in the prank war, and I, uh... accidentally bodyswapped Steve and... me." Tony grinned sheepishly. "Steve's actually the one who's in the car right now."

            "Really? _Really?_ And what exactly were you planning on doing? Bodyswapping me and Tasha?" Clint asked. When Tony nodded, he just laughed and laughed. "Okay then, new plan. Tasha, what are we going to do?"

            "Hey! I can come with a plan!" Tony said, crossing his arms. "There's a tracking device in all the headsets we use, just in case anyone gets kidnapped for any reason. And I wear these bands on my arms so that the suit will be able to find my location, if the suit wasn't broken. I could probably track those, back at the tower."

            "So you guys have really been bodyswapped this whole time, and no one's been able to tell? I don't buy it," Clint said, crossing his arms as Natasha headed back towards the tower.

            "No, we switch and forth every now and again," Tony said. "It's pretty random, we just—"

            And then he was tied to a wall, head spinning, feeling like he was about to throw up. Tony couldn't help but smile though as he leaned back against the wall.

 

            "...Tony? You in there?" Clint asked, poking Steve's shoulder. The super-soldier blinked a few times, trying to readjust to his own body.

            "He told you, then?" Steve asked, rubbing his head. "Where are we going? We're going the wrong way."

            Natasha turned the car around. "Tony was going to track the bands that he has on his wrists, but he needed to be back at the tower to do that."

            "I know where he is. I watched the street signs, I can lead us there," Steve said, giving Natasha directions to where they'd taken Tony.

            "So you're not even mad that Tony bodyswapped you guys? And he was saying that it was random right before you showed up again," Clint said. "I'd be pretty pissed if Tony bodyswapped _me_."

            "I love him, I _can't_ hate him," Steve replied. "And anyway, I don't mind it at all." He pointed to the building. "That's where they're keeping him. He's chained against the wall that’s closest, here." Steve grabbed his shield. "I'm getting him out of there."

            "Wait for us," Natasha said, parking the car before the three superheroes headed over to the building. Steve slammed open the door with the force of his shield, letting splintered wood rain down around him. Clint and Natasha followed after him, taking the villains down as Steve ran over to get Tony, breaking the chains off of him.

            "I've got you, I've got you," Steve whispered, cradling Tony close.

            "Don't worry 'bout me, help the team," Tony whispered. There was a grin on his face that told Steve he was going to be okay, so Steve listened, placing his shield in front of Tony to protect him before he raced back into battle to take down the rest of the villains. It didn't take long, because they clearly weren't expecting the Avengers to show up right away. Once they were all taken down, Steve went back over to Tony and gathered the other man up in his arms.

            "I told them," Tony whispered, still smiling.

            "I know, darling," Steve murmured, kissing Tony's forehead.

            "I think they drugged me when you were in the car," Tony mumbled as Steve carried him over to their car. Natasha and Clint followed after him, Natasha taking the driver's seat while Clint altered S.H.I.E.L.D. where the villains were.

            "You okay, Tony?" Clint asked as Steve settled him down in the back seat.

            "I'm fine," Tony murmured, though he most definitely wasn't, and Steve was going to get Bruce to take a look at him. Steve tried to think back to the car, to remember if he was drugged or not, but he wasn't quite sure.

            "So you really did bodyswap the both of you... and _how_ long has this been going on for?" Clint asked.

            "Two weeks," Tony mumbled.

            "So when you got really drunk a while ago..." Clint murmured, grinning as he glanced over at Steve.

            Steve could feel his face turning red. "Yes, that was me. And I didn't mean for it to go that far."

            "So _you_ got stuck in the trap," Clint laughed at Tony. "I should've known you weren't Steve, you were too angry! So how much longer is this going to happen?"

            "Probably just today," Steve said. "But there's a chance that—"

            And then they switched again.

            Tony blinked a couple of times. The way that the pain and fogginess just disappeared, so suddenly, made his head hurt. "Hmm... because today's probably the last day, we're probably going to be switching a lot."

            "You just switched," Clint said, eyes widening. "How in the world are we going to be able to follow this and know who's who?"

            "We can tell you," Tony said, wrapping his arm around Steve, letting the shorter man snuggle up against his side. He rested his chin on Steve's head.

            "The red doesn't look _that_ bad," Clint mumbled, but Tony just glared at him.

            Back at the tower, after explaining to Bruce what had happened with the drugging and with the bodyswapping, the doctor started making sure that Tony was fine, as they had switched back again. While Bruce was trying to help Tony and start flushing the drugs out of his system, they switched again. It was starting to happen sooner and sooner, which was really starting to make the two dizzy. Once they'd finished with flushing out Tony's system, Bruce and Clint got him over to the couch. Steve wanted to help, but halfway there they switched again, and Tony almost fell flat on his face, not expecting the switch.

            "It should stop soon," Tony murmured, settling down on the couch with Steve, who had already passed out. Tony pulled the shorter man up into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Thanks guys, I really wasn't expecting the whole kidnapping thing... or admitting the bodyswap."

            "Do you still have whatever it is that bodyswapped you guys?" Bruce asked, concerned.

            "It's in the lab... I accidentally broke it, since I didn't understand the full force of Steve's super-strength yet," Tony mumbled, sleepy.

            "It's so weird to hear you saying that with Steve's voice," Clint laughed. "Time to call the prank war off, then?"

            "Probably," Tony murmured, before suddenly he was unconscious.

            Clint seemed to notice that they'd switched. "Hi Steve."

            "I don't like going from unconscious to suddenly awake," Steve murmured, stretching. "Dizzy... Was Tony hopeful that it would end soon?"

            "Yeah, he guessed that it shouldn't be much longer," Bruce said, though he still looked amazed that Tony accidentally bodyswapped them. "Think Tony would mind if I checked out what he was working on?"

            "I don't think it would be safe right now... Once the shifting is done, he'll probably want to figure out how to recreate it," Steve said, yawning. "I bet he'd love the help."

            "I still can't believe that he wanted to use that in the prank war," Clint said.

            "He's lucky he didn't get a chance to use it," Natasha muttered, though Steve could tell that she had been worried about Tony after he'd been drugged. They all had been worried.

            "It's not as bad as it sounds... I'm not used to shifting so quickly, but switching back and forth has gotten pretty... normal," Steve said, shrugging. "I don't really mind it..."

            And then Tony was back. "Maybe if I just figured out how to fall asleep, it wouldn't make me feel so dizzy," he muttered. "Clint, knock me out. Quickly. I don't care what you use."

            "Probably not a good idea, Tony," Bruce said, motioning for Clint to join him and Natasha. "We should probably let you get some sleep, though. It might help if we're not all crowded around you, talking with you and Steve."

            The three Avengers wandered away from the room after saying their good nights to the two others. It wasn't much longer before both were passed out on the couch.

 

            Tony groaned, snuggling back against the broad chest that was behind him, feeling the strong arms around him hold him just a little tighter. "Are we back to normal?"

            "Yeah, we're back," Steve whispered in his ear, kissing the top of his head. "I've been awake for five minutes now, and we haven't shifted yet. I think it's over, Tony."

            Tony leaned his head back so that he could look over at Steve. He grinned at his boyfriend. "Looks like the fun's all over, huh? We almost managed to not have to say anything to the team about it... But I'm glad I did. I was worried that they'd hurt you, and I could track the bracelets—"

            "I'm not upset that you told them, Tony. You were the one who hadn't wanted to say anything," Steve chuckled. He sat up, letting Tony adjust himself so that his head was on Steve's lap. "In a way, I'm glad we're back to normal, but I think that I'm also going to... miss it? I don't know. We had some fun."

            "We did," Tony laughed. "I didn't realize how strong you really are... and I'm sure that you enjoyed that night out in town."

            "I did... if this ever happens again, though, I _promise_ not to give you another terrible headache," Steve murmured, sounding regretful, but Tony just leaned over and kissed him.

            "Sounds good. And next time, there won't be a prank war, I promise," Tony laughed. He stayed cuddled up against his boyfriend. Steve didn't seem to want to get up yet, because he pulled Tony closer and kept him held tightly.

            "Next time," Steve said quietly, "maybe you should 'accidentally' switch more than just you and me."

            The thought, of course, made Tony laugh. The team would be _furious_ if he bodyswapped all of them! Wouldn't _that_ be a fun adventure?


End file.
